


Nothing's Impossible

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: Nothing's Ever Impossible [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After collapsing the Master is conveniently found by the Doctor, who upon examining him finds that he's carrying a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe the Doctor took Christina on as a companion and didn't run into Wilfred before finding the Master.
> 
> Another story based on a gif set by begitalarcos over on Tumblr.
> 
> Original gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/60764026207/one-shot-after-collapsing-from-exhaustion-the

The sun was setting in the junkyard, but that didn’t bother the Doctor. He knew he was here, he could feel him. The Doctor began to run. He wasn’t going to lose him again.

Behind him Christina screamed, “Where are you going? Wait up you asshole!”

But the Doctor couldn’t wait. This was urgent; he needed him, something was wrong. The Doctor needed to find the Master and he needed to do it as soon as possible. The Doctor sped up when he heard the familiar voice. As he grew closer he could hear hissing and other feral noises. 

“Get away from me!” The Master screamed, grabbing at his hair. He hadn’t even noticed the Doctor, too busy fighting his imaginary demons. 

The Doctor rushed forward, sliding down just in time to stop the Master from hitting his head on the ground as he collapsed from exhaustion. He placed his forehead to the other Time Lord’s, trying to connect mentally. He pulled back quickly when he realized what had caused him to collapse. 

“What the hell?” Christina ran over to the Doctor. “You just left me. Who’s this?” She asked, noticing the Master passed out in his lap.

“The Master, the one we came looking for.” The Doctor said, as he lifted the other man into his arms. 

The Master’s skeleton sparked blue; his electrical currents were thrown of balance. The Doctor didn’t flinch but Christina jumped. “What’s wrong with his? Is he dangerous?”

“Only when he’s awake really.” The Doctor walked careful toward the TARDIS. “Come on Christina, we need to get out of here.”

His companion followed close behind him. There was something eerie about this; if they didn’t leave soon something bad was going to happen. Once they’d reached the TARDIS Christina opened the door. The Doctor got in just as lights began to shine brightly over the junkyard. 

“Christina! Get in now!” The Doctor yelled, as he placed the Master in the nearest chair.

Christina rushed in, closing the door behind her. The Doctor threw the TARDIS into gear and they dematerialized. They stopped on a planet far enough away that the Doctor felt safe.

“What was that?” Christina held tightly to the ramp railing. She looked thrilled, but also genuinely worried.

“I don’t actually know.” The Doctor said, once again pulling the Master into the bridal carry. “We just went to pick this one up.” He nodded at the unconscious Time Lord in his arms.

The TARDIS trilled indignantly, she still wasn’t over the whole paradox box mess. The Doctor ignored her in favor of walking to the infirmary, Christina hot on his heels.

“Is he okay?” She asked, as they walked into the infirmary.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor placed him gently on the nearest medical table. 

Christina wiped at the Master’s sweating brow gently, as the Doctor hooked up all of the machinery. He hated seeing the man he’d loved looking so broken, not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

“Now what?” Christina asked after the Doctor had finished hooking the Master up to all of the equipment.

“We look at the results.” The Doctor ran over to the computer and began looking for the reason that the Master’s electrical signature had been so messed up. 

“Well?” Christina looked at the screen, but was unable to understand much of it. “What’s wrong?”

The TARDIS provided her an answer; a sonogram was pulled up from the pad placed on the Master’s waist. It was quite obvious what she was trying to show them.

“Is that…?” Christina trailed off in shock.

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, his shock was evident.

“How?” Christina was breathless, her shock palpable. 

“I don’t know.” The Doctor began trying to figure out how far along the Master was.

The TARDIS pulled up the information. The Master was nine weeks pregnant, and lucky to have not lost it. That was the reason for the electrical signature problems that the Master was having, the baby was being rejected by the rebirth. 

“But…” Christina started to laugh a little. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. “It’s impossible.” 

“Nothing’s impossible.” The Doctor said finally looking away from the screen.

“Couldn’t the TARDIS just be fucking with you?” Christina asked desperately. This didn’t make sense to her; she knew men couldn’t get pregnant.

“No.” The Doctor said bluntly. “She wouldn’t do something like this, no matter how much she hates the Master.”

“Why does she?” Christina asked looking back at the Master, still unconscious behind them.

“A long story that involves her being turned into a paradox box.” The Doctor said, as he walked over and began to take some of the equipment off. He hovered over the Master’s stomach briefly. After he disconnected most of the machines he began to start medicines. One to protect the fetus, one to stabilize the Master’s body, one to help him wake up and an IV. 

Christina scanned the fetal information that the TARDIS still had up. “It has two hearts. That’s normal, right?” 

The Doctor momentarily froze. “What?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Two hearts, I think you mentioned something about that once.” Christina continued to scan the information on the baby, ignore the Doctor’s internal meltdown.

How could he not realize, it had to be his. When he’d been prisoner on the Valiant he and the Master had had sex. He couldn’t be blamed; he’d loved the other since they were children on Gallifrey. He’d assumed it was some human’s, but that would mean only one heart. It had to be his. He was going to be a father again. They would have another child. They were enemies, but they were going to be parents again.

“Doctor” Christina called, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

The Doctor realized he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He was still breathing deeply. Christina was crouched in front of him. He nodded, trying to calm his worried companion. “Yeah… yeah…” He took a few calming breaths before smiling weakly. “Why don’t you go get some rest?”

Christina nodded, getting up and walking towards the door. She turned back to look at her friend. “Good night”

“You too,” Christina turned back to walk out the door. As she was about to leave the Doctor called out once more. She turned back to face him “And Christina… thank you.” 

Christina smiled and nodded before walking out of the infirmary. After she was gone the Doctor pulled a chair up to the Master’s bed. He took the other Time Lord’s hand in his own. 

“We’re going to be parents again, Koschei.” The Doctor whispered, as he pressed a kiss to the back of the Master’s hand. In would stay by his side until he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
